


my safe haven is found in you

by ceraunophiliac



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bees, Don't worry, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Character Death, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, haha firework go brrr, yuh enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac
Summary: Tommy would’ve screamed, had it not been for Wilbur’s hand wrapped around his mouth. He didn't remember much after Techno fired at Tubbo. He only remembered running and then hugging Tubbo so close, as if he'd disappear if Tommy let go.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 617





	my safe haven is found in you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I had a lot of fun writing this! I'm a sucker for Tubbo angst, just something about putting the most innocent character through pain lol. I also have what's probably an unhealthy obsession with platonic hand holding. Makes me happy. Please leave comments! I enjoy seeing feedback :) Enjoy the story.

Tommy would’ve screamed, had it not been for Wilbur’s hand wrapped around his mouth. His blue eyes were filled with tears as he struggled against Wilbur’s iron hold. He glanced up to see his brother’s face, only to find sharp features that betrayed no emotion. The brunette watched with a dead gaze as his pink-haired brother aimed a firework-loaded crossbow at Tubbo, Schlatt watching with a disgusting smirk on his lips.

He shivered as Wilbur’s warm breath brushed against his ear. His voice was low as he whispered, “Don’t worry, Tommy. Techno wouldn’t hurt Tubbo.” Tommy felt sick, not putting any trust into Wil’s words. Their brother was unpredictable. Techno was a man made of no morals—well, that wasn’t completely true. He believed in arson, anarchy,  _ violence _ . Tommy remembered the bloodlusting smile on his brother’s face when he was in war with him. Remembered the way he let his tusks jut out a little farther than normal, remembered the way his eyes painted a horrifying scene of controlled insanity. No, Tommy wasn’t so sure Techno wouldn’t hurt Tubbo. He wasn’t so sure at all.

The exiles’ crown-wearing brother seemed to be faltering, letting the crossbow fall away as he glanced around in what seemed to be slight confusion. The man seemed anxious, though Tommy couldn’t figure out why. He was, after all, dressed in full Netherite and armed to the teeth. Technoblade was easily the strongest person at this festival, the masked man and his friends not being present. So, why was Techno nervous?

Truth be told, Techno was heavily panicking. Schlatt was looking at him with a smug, expectant expression, and the hybrid could feel the curious stares of several people in the crowd below. What was he to do? Mixed in with those stares, he could feel the piercing gazes of his brothers. He felt himself shudder, knowing they were watching as he held a crossbow loaded with a lethal firework at his little brother’s best friend. Conflict clouded his mind, two sides battling for control.

_ Shoot. Shoot them all down, Technoblade. They’ve heard the stories, show them just how undersold those stories are. Show them your pure power, your raw strength,  _ one side whispered. It’s voice was laced with promise and seduction, rage and insanity.

_ They’re watching, Technoblade. Waiting for you to do the right thing. They’ve heard the stories, show them just how different you can be. Show them your human side, your logical side,  _ the other whispered. It’s voice was laced with comfort and love, happiness and trust.

He let himself smirk. 

And then he fired. 

And fired.

And fired. 

He fired upon the crowd of unsuspecting civilians until the chat in the back of his head was filled with deaths caused by his hands. He laughed, deep and gravelly, filled with excitement at the prospect of so much blood caused by him. A familiar pain-filled screech tore through the air, and Techno decided it was time to go. With as much grace as he could manage, he bounded away to the ocean, letting the power of his trident carry him home, refusing to look back at the chaos he caused.

_ What had he done? _

**/ - / - | - \ - \**

Tommy couldn’t remember what happened too clearly. He remembered the back of his mind filling with death messages, Tubbo’s being the most prominent. He remembered tearing away from Wilbur and immediately jumping down from the building, taking off as soon as his feet hit solid ground. He remembered running as fast as he could. He didn’t know where he was running to, just that he needed to get there quickly. 

The next thing he remembered brought him back to reality. He was pacing back and forth at the world spawn, his armor having been thrown into a spare chest lying around. He had tossed his weapons down in the chest as well, not wanting to pose a threat when his best friend respawned. 

Respawning was an odd thing. You see, all injuries turn into white scars once you respawn, no longer able to cause physical harm to you. Your pain, however, was still there. The first thing you feel when you respawn is the pain of how you died, both mental and physical, even if your wounds no longer exist. The physical pain faded, but it tended to take a long time, and wasn’t pleasant. Mental pain was a different story.

Tommy shivered just thinking about it. He himself had respawned quite a few times. It was never a fun experience, and it was even worse when you were alone. 

He hummed quietly, watching two or three people who hadn’t set their respawn points materialize in front of him. They were not who he was looking for, and so he paid them no mind as they walked by, tears falling from their eyes. It wasn’t until the next person spawned in that he jumped into action, racing forwards.

“Tubbo!” he called out, reaching for his friend as soon as they were close enough. His friend didn’t respond, body shaking with silent wails. The tall blond crashed into the shorter teen, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Tubbo’s response at the contact was instantaneous.

“Wilbur s-said he wou-wouldn’t hurt me!” the shorter cried, fingers gripping tightly at Tommy’s shirt. He buried his face into Tommy’s shoulder, feeling his friend do the same to him. “H-He said Technoblade w-was on our side, and that I-I would be okay,” he sobbed.

He couldn’t help but flashback to Techno’s face. The moment that damned smirk crossed the hybrid’s face, he knew he was in trouble. He remembered making eye contact with his blue-eyed friend on top of the office building before his vision was filled with white, red, and blue sparks. He must’ve died quickly after that, only remembering Tommy’s scream of pure anger ringing through the air.

Betrayal was seeming to become a prominent thing in his life. He sniffled, tightening his hold on the blond in front of him. Tommy would never betray him, that much he knew for certain.

It’s always been him and Tommy. 

Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo and Tommy.

“I know, I know,” Tommy spoke quietly, doing his best to console the bee lover. He pushed a shaky hand through Tubbo’s hair, feeling the boy’s grip get tighter. He squeezed back, letting the other know he was right there. “I know, Tubbo,” he whispered, feeling the mental pain of his best friend.

“Hurts,” Tubbo whimpered, the pain from Techno’s fireworks finally setting in. “Oh, Ender, Tommy, it hurts so bad. Hurts right in my chest,” he choked out, finding the words hard to release. He felt the blond nod against his shoulder, mumbling quiet reassurances. “I want it to stop, make it stop,” Tubbo cried out, one hand releasing the death grip on Tommy’s shirt to clutch at his own torso, hand pressing against the nonexistent wound.

“It’s okay, Tubs. It’s gonna be over soon, just hold on,” Tommy reassured, hating the agony in his friend’s voice. If he could make all the pain go away, he would. Techno messed up, he wasn’t going to get away with this. No way. Tommy was enraged. There was a fire growing in his chest, and it wasn’t stopping. The only thing holding him back from rallying an army was the boy in his arms. He ran his hand through Tubbo’s hair again, finding that it calmed both of them ever so slightly. This was definitely one of Tubbo’s worst respawns. He was still violently shaking in Tommy’s arms.

The brunette sobbed, breath ragged as pain continued to work it’s way through his small frame. He let go of his chest, going back to hugging Tommy. Tommy was his shelter. He was a safe haven. He was warm, and he was  _ real _ , and he was holding Tubbo so close, like he’d lose him forever if he let go even for a second.

Time passed, neither boy knowing nor caring exactly how much, and neither wanting to release their grasp on the other. Tommy hummed quietly, continuing his ministrations on Tubbo’s hair while Tubbo worked through his respawn pain. A comfortable silence fell between them (bar Tubbo’s occasional whimpers and gasps of pain), the two boys more than happy to just have their platonic soulmate close by after such traumatic events. 

When they finally parted, both immediately opened their mouths, starting to speak simultaneously. They stumbled over each other, cutting themselves off in a never ending cycle before finally settling on blurting out what they felt like saying.

“Your shirt’s all stained,” was the first thing out of the pair, voices soft.

Tommy’s ocean eyes widened, surprised laughter escaping him. Tubbo joined in shortly after, finding the blond’s laugh infectious. They always found it funny when they hive-minded, whether purposely or accidentally. 

The happy laughter died down after a mere few seconds, crinkled eyes becoming full of concern as they carefully looked each other over. To anyone else, it would’ve been seen as two boys having a staring contest, but the pair of troublemakers knew what it was that they were searching for in the other’s eyes.

Tommy was the first to break the silence, voice small and laced with a mix of emotions as he asked, “Are you okay?” He didn’t know what else to say, what else to ask. After all,  _ what do you say to your best friend, who just got shot with a firework by your own brother? _

The shorter of the two paused for a second, studying the look on Tommy’s face. It was similar to the face he had when Techno was in front of him. Eyebrows lowered, eyes pensive and full of worry and hints of anger. Tubbo knew his friend wasn’t angry at him, but it didn’t help the slight spike of panic go away.

“Physically? Yeah, I’m good now. Mentally? I’m not so sure,” he admitted quietly, glancing down to the green ground beneath them, where he plucked at the blades of grass. “I was,” he paused again, taking a deep breath, “I was really scared, Tommy. I was so, so sure I’d be fine, but Technoblade… he kind of lost it, didn’t he? Those death messages….” He shivered, supposing it was a bit of a privilege to have been the first to die, not having to see all the bloodshed.

The blond was silent for a few seconds, watching as Tubbo pulled out singular grass blades. He stood up slowly, brushing himself off as Tubbo stared up at him with a confused expression. A small smile crossed his face when Tubbo took his outstretched hand and allowed Tommy to pull him up. 

“What if we run away, Tubbo? What if we just…, I don’t know. What if we just leave? I don’t want more war,” he sighed. For the first time, Tubbo heard what seemed to be exhaustion in his friend’s voice. “I just want to live with you, and to be happy again. No more war, no more Schlatt, no more Pogtopia or Manberg. Just us. We could build a house, Tubbo. A nice house up on a hill or in some plains or flower field. Maybe even on a lake.” Tommy seemed to get more animated as he continued talking, gesturing with his hands. 

The shorter boy’s eyebrows pulled together as he thought about it. If he were to be honest with himself, he’d find that he’d already agreed the second Tommy brought up the prospect of running away. Of leaving. It meant freedom, and truth be told, Tubbo would go anywhere if it meant not having to leave Tommy again. 

This separation had been killing both of them. They needed each other, thrived off each other. They were two halves of a whole, twin flames. Tubbo was pulled out of his head as he noticed the tall boy in front of him start fidgeting awkwardly.  _ Oh, right. He needs an answer. _

He looked up at the setting sky, staring as the splashes of orange and pink hues.  _ You know what? Why not?  _ he thought to himself. “Yeah, Tommy. Let’s run away together,” Tubbo started, giggling as Tommy whooped excitedly, “but, I’m bringing my bees and some flowers,” the brunette finished.

Tommy laughed loudly, nodding in agreement. “Alright, big man. You bring your bees, as many as you want. We’ll make an enclosure for ‘em, okay?” He offered his hand out to Tubbo. Matching grins painted the pair’s faces.

The two boys walked out of the spawn area, hands clasped tightly together as they looked around at the quiet forest they’ve grown to know so well. Their gazes met again, exhilaration and relief held in both of their eyes as they asked each other one last question before setting off.

“So, where to?”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? :) Would you like to see me post more often?


End file.
